The Talk
by KatjaLillian
Summary: They make it back from Neverland and Emma thinks it's time for her and Killian to talk. Spoilers for 3x06 Ariel. Captain Swan Oneshot.


**A/N: My first Captain Swan! Please no hate! This has just been itching inside my head since last weeks episode!**

They had just arrived back in Storybrooke. They got through on the Jolly Roger, and they all just stepped on the dock. There was a party of people waiting for them, but Emma couldn't bring herself to step off the ship. To follow Neal.

"After you, Savior." Hook said, motioning for her to go. "Or I will." He said when she didn't move, moving forward to go down the ramp. He'd been keeping his distance from her since the cave.

She looked at him, her green eyes wide, wanting him to stay. "I'm an orphan." She told him.

He froze, his back to her. It took a moment for him to turn around and respond. "What?"

"You asked me who I am once." She said. "That's who I am. I'm an orphan. That's how I could read the map, because I'm a lost girl."

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have Henry back, and we are home. I think it's time we talk, don't you?" She asked.

He stepped towards her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. I think... I need to tell you..." She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Can we just talk for a little while?"

He nodded, whatever you want."

She reached for him, and he had no choice but to reach for her too. She grabbed his hand with hers. Her hand was cold, but his was warm, they walked below deck and to his cabin.

"You know there is a party to welcome you home out there." He told her, smiling slightly. "We don't have to do this now."

Emma turned to stand right in front of him. "Yeah we do."

"Neal's waiting for you." He whispered.

"Don't talk about him. He has nothing to do with this." She told him. "I don't want him."

"Then what do you want."

"I want to talk to you." She told him. "It's about time, don't you think? It's been a while since the Echo Caves."

He looked down.

"I'm not good at this." She told him nervously. "I've never been at doing this."

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Sharing my feelings. How I feel. What I feel." She sighed. "I was so brave up there, and now I can't even remember the speech I wrote in my head."

"You wrote a speech?" He asked.

She smiled a bit. "Yeah."

He returned her smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And how did this speech go?"

"It went like this." She swallowed. "I am not good with relationships. Since Neal the only guy I let in died in my arms. It's hard to open up, and it always ends up hurting me in the end."

"Emma-"

"I'm not done." She told him. "But you know me. Without me telling you, you read me like a book. You know exactly what I'm thinking, except for when it comes to one thing."

"And what is that?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Emma's face.

"Neal. You there's a part of you that thought I'd run into his arms and we'd skip into the sunset." She laughed sadly, looking down and shaking her head. "That would never happen. You didn't hear my secret, so I'm going to tell you it. I wished he was dead because if he's alive I have to face all the pain he caused me, and Mary Margaret thinks that he's my happy ending, and I don't want him to be my happy ending." She took a step forward so their chests were nearly touching. "You said things changed when you met me, but things changed when I met you too."

"Emma..." he muttered.

"I don't love you, though." She told him. "Not yet, at least, and I want you to know, I'm not used to people loving me, and I never thought someone would tell me that I was their happy ending."

"You are." He told her. "I think a part of me knew from the beginning, but I didn't realize it until you kissed me."

"I'm not good in relationships." Emma told him. "So this might be hard."

"You already said that, and I understand." He told her. "I don't care I just don't want to watch you leave."

Emma cracked a smile. "Is that your way of saying you don't want to go to bed angry?"

Killian smiled. "Yeah, I think it is, love." He lifted his hand and gently put it on her neck, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her jaw.

Emma smiled, before leaning forward to kiss him.

This kiss was slower than the first. Not that the first was bad, but it was rushed, this was slow building passion, pulling each other closer so they were fully pressed against each other. They could have been there for hours before Emma finally pulled away.

"I think we should go join the festivities now." She whispered.

"That would probably be smart. I bet they're wondering where we are." He agreed.

She kissed him lightly one more time before threading her fingers through his. "Let's go."


End file.
